1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a contact apparatus and a semiconductor test equipment and method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are becoming lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Accordingly, it has become important to test such semiconductor devices in a stable manner. To test a semiconductor device stably, a contact force between the semiconductor device and test equipment is very important. The contact force is also very important for smooth exchange of electrical signals between solder balls of the semiconductor device and socket pins, and also significantly affects the product yield. For example, when the material of the solder balls is changed from a Pb-containing material to a harder material that contains SnAgCu, if test conditions remain unchanged, the yield of the semiconductor packages may be reduced. In addition, if a greater force is applied between the semiconductor package and the test equipment in order to secure the contact force, the solder balls are deformed, resulting in a reduction in yield and poor appearance.